Togheter we will win Divided we will fall
by Winxclub88
Summary: The time has changed. See why.


Together we will win Divided we fall

 **This story is after season 6 (its after season 6, because the Trix are going to show up, in season 7 they "are gone").**

 **I know many of you think that in the Winx Club Bloom has all the attention, so im gonna try not to do that.**

Chapter 1- A new reality

Normal POV

The gates of the castle Solaria opened revealing two guards and a man.

The man was dressed badly, with torn clothes, hair full of mud and wounds in the face.

The man looked ahead and saw a dark throne with more guards around and two men talking to the person who was on the throne.

Lord, this is the one who tried to escape.- said one of the guards.

Oh really?-said the person on the throne with a voice full of anger.

Looks like he has to learn a lesson.-said one of the men.

 **How does this happen? It started at two months…**

*Flashback*

Winx Mythix!- shouted Bloom.

Bloom's hair is knee-length and side-parted with curly bangs. She wears a light-blue dress that is ruffled with dark blue strings around the dress. Her arm wear is a blue arm glove with spikes, and has small capri boots with pink and spikes. Her wings are long and straight in white and blue colors with pink tips and celestial.

Stella's hair is open till her waist. She wears a pale orange dress with two yellow flowers on the sides and her shoes are the same color like her dress. Her wings are pointed in orange, pink and purple colors with glitter.

Flora's hair is similar to her original style but with thinner bangs. She wears a light pink grass-styled dress with a sea green belt and light blue bow. On her right arm is a light blue bow like the one on her belt. She wears the orchid open heeled ankle boots with fuchsia buttons and blue bows. Her wings are pink flower petals with a splash of green.

Musa´s Mythix outfit consists of a magenta sparkling dress with a fluffy pink tutu under it. The skirt has several layers and they are colored pink, magenta and purple. There are also royal blue clefs that are wrapped around her dress. A shoulder strap circuit the top of her dress as well, this strap is tricolored with red, white and pink. Her boots are purple and also have royal blue clefs wrapped around them, her heels are curved too and they are light pastel purple. Her hair is styled into odango buns and her pigtails are filmed. She wears fluffy hairbands and two more regular hairbands. She has very light pink eye shadow and a pink lipstick applied. Her wings are wide, multi-layered and have various ornaments on them. The color ranges from purple, blue to magenta/pink and orange.

Tecna´s hairstyle is the same with her Believix's, but is curlier and has a pink and lime star barrette in it. Her dress is a lavender one sleeve with triangular cut outs lilac underskirt. She wears ankle boots similar to Flora's with different colors and open at the toe instead of heels, and adorned with clips like the one in her hair. On her right arm is a small lilac and green watch. Her wings are light blue, green and violet in the shape of butterfly wings but squarer.

Aisha´s hairstyle is in a ponytail, with a blue hair tie. She wears a aqua/blue dress with purple edges, her boots are the same color of her dress with a purple shell on the sides. Her wings are curved and in aquamarine and dark purple colors with light blue edges.

So where are we going exactly?- asked Flora.

To Omega Dimension, Faragonda said that there was an earthquake there so we'll see if something bad happened.-said Bloom.

"Something bad"?-asked Musa.

Like a escape?-asked Stella.

Yes, but I´m sure nothing happened, the probability of an escape is 16%.-said Tecna.

Yeah it should be nothing.-said Bloom.

Bloom POV

Me and the girls are on our way to Omega Dimension, I don´t really want to…every time we go there something bad happens, the first time we went there Tecna…well, she almost died, the second time we fought with the Wizards of the Black circle and I do not want there to be a third time, I wish I was on vacation with my friends, with no worries.

After 24 minutes we arrived there, it was weird…no one was there, outside, no guards, not a single person.

After the earthquake I thought that many people would be here, but no one´s here.-said Stella.

We started walking, looking for someone, anyone…but it was useless. We decided to split up to look for some guard so we could see if everything was ok, so we could leave that place. Me and Stella went to the right, Musa and Flora went to the left and Layla and Tecna went in front.

Stella POV

Me and Bloom were looking for some guard, but no one, not even a single person. You personally dont like Omega Dimension, its soooo ugly and cold. It needs some fashion, but not now…it will take a lot o f time.

Flora POV

Me and Musa were looking for someone so we could go back to Alfea, we continue walking until I saw something on my right.

Did you see that?

What?-asked Musa.

I dont know i just saw something move there.

Before we could go see what has it, something hit us throwing us to the ground. When we hit the ground someone hit us with another spell that made us scream in pain.

Musa POV

I could fell pain, so much pain, it looked like someone has stabbing me with a knife. I didnt even saw who was it, I just saw Stella and Bloom flying and calling for us. When they did the person stopped and runned away.

Musa! Flora!-screamed Bloom.

What happened?-asked Stella.


End file.
